


Horn knee after a waterpark

by Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers



Series: random oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Cat Ears, Catboy Hajime, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Maid dress, Master/Servant, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameful smut, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, kinda wholesome ending, maid dress hajime, nagito is horn knee, this started out as a school project, we almost snapped while writing this, we are full of shame, we are sorry, we’re not okay, written at like 3-6 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers/pseuds/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers
Summary: we are sorrywe have sinned
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: random oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124273
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE SO SORRY ABOUT THIS JNIGFGFIOJIOGDIRFDIJFJLDK

Hajime came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with a smaller towel after coming back from the waterpark. “Hey, Komaeda. Do you know where my dress shirt is?-” Hajime looked around the room a bit. Nagito perked up as he was buttoning up his own dress shirt, “Hm? Uh.. Check your suitcase maybe?..” He yawned a bit, kinda low energy from the time at the water park. Hajime nodded and walked over to the suitcase, placing it on the bed and opening it. Hajime looked in the bag, taking out a white dress shirt and light black pants, laying it on the bed. 

Nagito glanced over at Hajime and felt his face heat up a bit, he sighed and looked away. He went back to looking at himself in the mirror. The luckster absolutely hated looking at himself, and the fact he was currently only in his swim shorts didn’t help. Nagito had so many insecurities he wanted to get rid of.. But couldn’t. His unbelievably pale skin with heavy eye bags under his eyes, messy white hair with pale pinkish tips, light green almost gray eyes, a tall and lanky body with noticeably wide shoulders. Nagito just hated himself, feeling disgusting each time he looked at himself. He shook his head trying to ignore it, “Did you find it?” He looked over at Hajime with a small sigh.

“Yup!” Hajime smiled, drying his hair a bit more with the small towel before tossing it by the bathroom door. He looked over to Nagito, noticing his mood seemed a bit off. “Are you okay, Ko?” He asked, walking over to the other with a concerned look on his face. Nagito looked down to the shorter brunette, flushing just a bit as he stared at him. “I..I.. yeah! I’m okay,,” he said, looking away to the side, trying to avoid looking at his practically naked boyfriend, the towel the only thing covering his lower half. The intrusive thoughts started to leave his head as his mind became jumbled with.. Other thoughts as he flustered.

Hajime tilted his head to the side, obviously concerned for the other. “Are you sure? You seem down... And your face is red-'' Hajime said. He ran his right hand through his still slightly wet hair and brought his other hand up to cup Nagito’s cheek gently. Nagito looked to the brunette, his face heating up even more. He cleared his throat as he looked away, giving a small nervous chuckle “M-mhm! Of course, I am. I’m all.. H-hunky-dory!” he said, glancing at Hajime for a moment. Nagito brought his hand up to Hajime’s, moving Hajime’s handoff, and brought his own back in an attempt to cover his blush.

Nagito held back a small gasp as his eyes widened a bit as he realized a certain problem was growing. Hajime sighed, shaking his head. Hajime could tell something was off. He took Nagito’s hand and looked him in the eye seriously... C’mon, man can’t you tell already? “Komaeda, what is wrong?” he asked, genuinely clueless to Nagito’s problem.

Nagito closed his eyes, shaking his head to dismiss the subject. “Hinata-Kun, seriously. It... It’s not important I promise.” Nagito tried to tell him, but Hajime wouldn’t take that as an answer. “Komaeda, I know something is up, what is it?-” Hajime sat on the bed, crossing his legs. Nagito’s face somehow heated up more, seeing Hajime’s tan body, it being sprinkled with light freckles on his shoulders, arms, and legs.  
Nagito looked away, covering his legs with a blanket, trying to hide the boner from Hajime. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to just calm himself down. “Nothing’s wrong.. I’m fine..” He muttered, keeping his gaze away from Hajime not to make things worse. 

Hajime frowned a bit, not believing anything Nagito was saying, and just wanted an honest answer from him. “Please tell me.. I want to be able to help you, Ko.” Nagito's breath hitched, hearing those words. He paused for a couple of seconds before looking back at Hajime and pinning the brunette down on the bed with his mind blurring. “K-Komaeda-!..” Hajime stuttered out, not really understanding what’s happening. He gripped onto the bedsheets, staring down into Hajime’s eyes with his own filling up with lust. 

Hajime’s face heated up, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out “I-I er.. Uh-” He muttered out, his face getting redder by the second. Nagito bit the inside of his lip with his breathing getting heavier, feeling like this.. was weird. It was an aching feeling of desperation and a small sense of.. hope. It was strange, Nagito wasn’t sure how to react to these emotions. He took a deep breath and inched his face closer to Hajime, pulling the other into a kiss.

Hajime melted into the kiss, closing his eyes, since he was under Nagito, he couldn’t pull away. Though, it’s not like he quite wanted to either way. The luckster pulled away from the kiss, trying to regain his breath. “Hinata-kun.. You need to be kissed so hard that you can’t remember your name..” Nagito muttered, with a small smirk appearing on his face. 

Hajime’s face was a bright red, his breathing was heavy. He never felt this way before honestly “W-What..?” Hajime muttered out. Nagito stared down into Hajime’s eyes, not losing eye contact, “You heard me..” He moved one of his legs towards Hajime’s crotch, using his knee to slightly brush against it. Hajime moaned, covering his mouth with his hand “Hnng….-” Nagito felt a shiver run down his spine hearing the moan come from Hajime, a sudden feeling of.. greed came over him. He paused for a couple seconds, being able to think a bit clearer now. Nagito looked at Hajime, “Uh.. Hi-..” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “If you-.. Don't want to do this! That’s fine- I’m really sorry.. I can just-..” He fumbled over his words, mumbling small apologies slowly shuffling off of Hajime nervously.

Hajime sat up, fixing the towel around his waist “I-It's fine..” He muttered, his face still really red. Hajime crawled over to Nagito, sitting on his lap. The luckster perked up, not expecting Hajime to sit on his lap. A quiet whine escaped his lips “W-What are y..” He cut himself off again letting out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist, trying to control his heavy breathing. 

Hajime thought to himself for a bit “Ah.. I remember packing some dresses.. I don’t quite remember which ones… I can wear one if you are like.. Into that or something-” Hajime shrugged, seeming way too calm. Nagito was slightly caught off guard, looking at Hajime, and felt his face heat up. “I mean.. You d-do whatever you want..” He muttered, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

Hajime nodded, getting off of Nagito and walking over to his bag. Looking in his bag for a few seconds, and then pulling out a maid dress “Ah, this must be one of the ones I grabbed pfft…” The luckster glanced up at him but kept his mouth shut as his face continued to warm up. He let out a shaky sigh, “W..What a coincidence..” He mumbled under his breath, fidgeting with the blanket. 

Hajime changed into the dress, humming quietly as he did so. When he had the dress on, he looked in the bag a bit more and pulled out the cat headband that came with it and placed it on his head. Nagito tried his best to keep his eyes off the other feeling a small pain where the problem was. He bit his tongue trying not to let little whines in desperation escape. “You.. look- nice..”

Hajime crawled back on to the bed and Nagito’s lap “Are you ok master?~” Hajime purred out, shuffling closer to Nagito. His breath hitched as his eyes wandered over to look at Hajime, he was expecting such a.. sudden turn of events. Hearing Hajime say that made a shiver run down his spine again as his member got harder. “H-Hinata-kun..” He mumbled, looking at the brunette as his face burned up. He wanted to say more but he was just unable to speak.

“Hm? What is it, master?” Hajime tilted his head to the side “Do you need help with something?” Nagito took a deep breath, feeling the lust begin to wash over him again. He grabbed Hajime’s chin and pulled them into another kiss, it was a lot more passionate than the last one. Nagito wrapped arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling them a lot closer to him. 

Hajime closed his eyes and kissed back, the bells in the cat ears slightly ringed when he was pulled closer to his master. Nagito pulled away from the kiss, moving one of his hands to cup Hajime’s cheek and gently rub his thumb against it. “You’re adorable, Hinata-kun..” He mumbled, slightly grinding himself against Hajime teasingly. 

Hajime quietly groaned “Mmmnnnn..” A smirk was plastered on the lucksters face as he continued trying his best to tease the brunette. “I love those.. Little sounds you make.” He whispered in Hajime’s ear with a small chuckle. “Mmm.. m-master..” Hajime moaned. A small groan escaped Nagito’s lips as his mind began to blur again. He wanted to do so much more.. but he had to control himself. Nagito moved his hand down to his boyfriend’s thigh, caressing it gently with a small hum.

Hajime continued to moan “A-Ah.. but master. I-I’m supposed to s-serve you..” Nagito raised an eyebrow, grabbing the collar of the maid dress and carefully pulling Hajime’s face closer to his. “Then.. serve me.” His voice was a little more persistent and demanding. “W-What would you like me to do master..?” Hajime hummed quietly. The luckster smiled a bit, giving Hajime small kisses on the neck going down to his collarbone for a couple seconds. “Do whatever you please.. I’ll be satisfied with anything.” He whispered with a smirk, beginning to leave small love bites and hickeys on the brunette’s neck. 

Hajime groaned quietly, before reaching into Nagito’s swimming trunks and softly rubbing his penis. Nagito shut his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a groan. “Mhn..” It felt really nice to the luckster so he wasn’t complaining at all. Hajime looked up at Nagito, seeing his reaction and hummed. Hajime carefully took off Nagito's swimming trunks and started blowing him off, surprisingly having no gag reflex.

Suddenly feeling a wave of pleasure was over himself, Nagito’s moans got louder by the second. He rested his hand on the bed, clenching onto the bedsheets and rolling his head back. Hajime looked up at Nagito, still sucking carefully. Nagito felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, slightly thrusting his hips at the same pace as Hajime was sucking. 

Hajime continued to suck, slightly rubbing Nagito’s thigh as he did so. As the pleasure coursed through his body, Nagito tried to contain his moans not wanting to risk someone hearing them. He bit the inside of his lip just letting out small whimpers and groans. Hajime rubbed the inside of Nagito's thigh while sucking, still looking up at him. Feeling extremely close to climaxing, the luckster closed his eyes and let the pleasure consume him before it came to an end. A couple of seconds afterwards, Nagito finally released with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. 

Hajime swallowed most of the cum, some of it escaping to the sides of his lips. He stopped, sucked with a small pop and licked his lips. Hajime sat back on Nagito's lap "Does master feel relieved?" Hajime tilted his head to the side, the bell ringing as he did so. It took Nagito a couple of seconds to actually express what he was thinking but managed with a small hum in satisfaction. “Master feels very relieved.. After my little servant helped.” He mumbled, giving Hajime a small but sweet kiss. 

Hajime cuddled up to Nagito, resting his chin on the other one's shoulder “Can we cuddle nowwwwww?” He quietly whined. Nagito smiled a bit and nodded, pulling the brunette closer to him and carefully cuddling him. “Of course.. We can always cuddle, sunshine.” He said with a small yawn at the end. Hajime closed his eyes “Tired..” He did a small cat yawn and slowly fell asleep. Nagito chuckled quietly, finding his boyfriend absolutely adorable. He held Hajime close, pressing small kisses on his head. “Sleep well, dear..” He mumbled and slowly fell asleep, feeling comfortable with the other in his arms.


	2. why are so many people reading this i-

horny fuckers

we are going to write more fluff to spite you/j

fr we might write more smut but who knows uwu owo


End file.
